Chipper
Not what you were looking for? See Chipper (disambiguation). Main = '''Chipper '''is one of the main characters of Chipper & Sons Lumber Co.. Being the father of Tyke, he tasks his son with various tasks throughout the game. He's the founder of the titular lumber company. Before the events of V.I.P. Woodland Casino, Chipper gambled away all of his money in the new casino opened up by the Termite King. He then sends out Tyke to get the money back and then Chipper never appears in the game again. Chipper also gets a cameo in '''FNaF World', a game also made by Scott Cawthon. He first appeared in the game in its Update 2. Mr. Chipper, as he is called in the game, can be unlocked as a playable character by completing the Chica's Magic Rainbow minigame in under 3 minutes. His attacks are Mimic Ball, Buzzsaw and Hocus Pocus. In Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator and Ultimate Custom Night, a character called El Chip appears. El Chip is a mexican-themed animatronic beaver and a clear reference to Mr. Chipper. In Freddy in Space 2, yet another game made by the same creator as Chipper & Sons Lumber Co., Chipper gets a small cameo in the form of him, Tyke and the Termite King flying around in a spaceship in the 3rd level of the game - Cosmic Freeway. The spaceship flies randomly and cannot be interacted with in any way. Appearance Mr. Chipper is a brownish-orange humanoid beaver with blue eyes, a big brown nose and a big grin with only four teeth, two on the top and two on the bottom. He also has whiskers. His blue overalls have brown buttons. His big beaver-like tail is brown. His hands have four fingers each while his feet have three toes each. |-|Gallery = Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. Cutscenes Chipper.png|Chipper, from one of his various poses when talking with Tyke. ChipperDialogue1.png|Chipper, from one of his various poses when talking with Tyke. ChipperDialogue2.png|Chipper, from one of his various poses when talking with Tyke. ChipperDialogue3.png|Chipper, from one of his various poses when talking with Tyke. ChipperDialogue4.png|Chipper, from one of his various poses when talking with Tyke. ChipperDialogue5.png|Chipper, from one of his various poses when talking with Tyke. ChipperDialogue6.png|Chipper, from one of his various poses when talking with Tyke. ChipperDialogue7.png|Chipper, from one of his various poses when talking with Tyke. Overworld Background1.png|Chipper, in front of his house. Miscellaneous ChipperDialogue.png|Chipper, as seen on his dialog portrait. MenuBackground.png|Chipper, in front of his house, used as the background of the main menu. CAS Icon.jpg|Chipper, as seen in the game's icon. CAS Icon 2.png|Chipper, as seen in the game's alternative icon. V.I.P. Woodland Casino VWD Menu.png|Chipper, as seen in the main menu. VWCCoins.gif|Chipper's face, as seen in the coins falling in the main menu. VWC Icon.jpg|Chipper, as seen in the game's icon. (Note the sunglasses, which never actually appear anywhere in the game itself.) FNaF World Battle Chipper FNaF World 1.gif|Chipper, in a battle, idling. Chipper FNaF World 2.gif|Chipper, in a battle, attacking. Miscellaneous FWChipperIcon.png|Chipper's character select icon. Chipper FNaF World 3.gif|Chipper, in the overworld. Teasers fnafworldteaser1.jpg|Chipper, as in the fnafworld.com teaser. (Note that he can be very easily missed, as only a ver small part of his head can be seen at all.) fnafworldteaser2.jpg|Chipper, in another fnafworld.com teaser. fnafworldteaser3.jpg|Chipper, in another fnafworld.com teaser. fnafworldteaser4.jpg|Chipper, in another fnafworld.com teaser. fnafworldteaser5.jpg|Chipper, in another fnafworld.com teaser. Freddy in Space 2 FIS2Spaceship-Right.png|Chipper, alongside Tyke and the Termite King in a spaceship, facing right. FIS2Spaceship-Left.png|Chipper, alongside Tyke and the Termite King in a spaceship, facing left. |-|Dialogue = Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. Cutscene 1 }} Cutscene 2 }} Cutscene 3 }} Cutscene 4 }} Cutscene 5 }} Cutscene 6 }} Cutscene 7 }} Cutscene 8 }} Cutscene 9 }} Overworld FNaF World